Sorrow's Elysium
by ohhowfiercelyweloved
Summary: Aoi has been heartbroken for more than a year. With Kaoru gone, all she can do is live in the shadow of their memory.Ontop of her suffering, there is an evil looming in the background,only destroyed by the transcendence of time and burning love.


"_Kaoru-sama." _

_Aoi was walking through the forest, the light streaming across the trees, cutting the sunlight into fragments upon the leaf crested ground. She winced a little as the sunlight came into full view, as she emerged into a beautiful field with red flowers all around. The wind whipped the flowers in all directions, the grass blowing with the invisible force. There was but a single, beautiful tree upon a hilltop. Aoi, her hair and eyes as blue as the maiden sky above her, her kimono sculpting to the will of the wind around her slender body, was nothing short of radiance. She pushed the gentle tulips of red aside as she walked waist deep in the splendor. She had never gazed at anything so beautiful. Not only were there red tulips, there were indigo, cornflower blue, yellow; all kissed by the azure sky that hung over them, showing their vivid spread as far as the eyes could see on the rolling hills. Her eyes filled with tears as she neared the tree. There was a single figure standing beneath the tree, taller than she had remembered. As a child would, like she chased Kaoru when they were children, Aoi ran as hard as her heart would let her. She was so bursting through with emotion she felt as if she could fly. She began to cry, the warm saltwater crystals cascading down her face in a twisted pain of joy and sorrow. They left her cheek, shining as diamonds in the eternal paradise, the Elysium sun. They landed on a romantic red tulip, splashing as if on a dewy morning. Up the hill she ran, the hill overlooking the rest of the fields, a sea of mature rainbow crashed as waves would upon a sea, against each other with the unearthly, gentle, euphoric wind. Her heart leapt as the figure underneath the tree turned around. Aoi felt her heart jerk as he came to meet the sorrowful gaze of her eyes. _

"_Kaoru-sama…."_

_He smiled warmly, the smile that Aoi would never, ever forget. Her heart warmed to his beautiful, godlike grace as he reached out the fingertips that had caressed her cheek, that caused the warmth of red to race into her apples underneath her hues. His face was shaded slightly by the heavy leaves of the tree, the heavy cherry blossoms. She ignored the hand that reached for hers, and ran to embrace him. She knocked him down onto his back, the cherry blossoms that had fallen before returning to the air, their radiance burning into the cyan ocean. Never before had love caused pink and blue to look so beautiful. As rain would, wetting the clothing in small drops, Kaoru's ashen tunic began to soak with tears filled with pain, leaving the sky like rain. The sky was Aoi's beautiful blue eyes. The color that had been Kaoru's favorite when he was alive. Kaoru sat up, cradling Aoi in the arms that she had missed for support for so long. Her delicate fingers gripped the upper part of his arm as her forehead rested against his brazen chest, her head downward, the torrent of water escaping her. _

"_Kaoru-sama!" "Kaoru-sama…Kaoru-sama!" _

_Her delicate frame could hardly handle the waves of passion and sorrow that flooded her. _

"_Aoi.." "It's Alright…I'm here…" His horse voice hardly sounded liked the Kaoru that she had remembered, but she didn't care. She felt physical parts of him. She didn't go right through him as she had so many times before. _

"_The accid…..accid…dent…", Aoi stammered through the tears, the heaves ripping at her heart as all of the emotions she had buried since his death now came in a surge of passion._

"_I t's been a year..Aoi..", Kaoru said, his hair shielding his eyes, his mouth in a hard, painful line. "A year since I have been able to hold you, kiss you, call you mine."_

_His hand stroked her hair, his lips pressed against the top of her head, still cradling her as she dealt with the unleashing torrent of all the pain she had to endure since his death._

"_This is all I can do. All I can do Aoi-chan..is just hold you in an Elysium that death keeps me barred from you.", Kaoru said painfully, but so horse. _

"_I love you, Kaoru-sama", Aoi managed to say her heart breaking with every word. _

"_I will find someway…somehow…to make it back to you one day". _

"_Death, can never break the ties that I have with you Aoi." Kaoru stated, the tree keeping them hidden, in a comfortable aura. _

"_Why!? Why did you have to leave Kaoru-sama?"_

_Aoi pounded against his chest weakly. _

"_Why…did you..have..to..d.." Her voice squeaked and she began to sob more, unable to finish her unrelenting thought._

"_Shh…Aoi…", Kaoru held her. That's all he could do._

"_Aoi…I was set up." Kaoru stated bluntly. _

"_Miss Miyabi told you that I was in a car accident. That much was true. However, no weather, no incidence caused my demise. The Hanabishi cut the brake-line on my car. That accident..was no accident. It was homicide." Kaoru let his head fall, his anger returning._

_Aoi had stopped crying, and was in denial, wondering how this could have happened._

"_Kaoru-sama…why? Why would they do such a thing?"_

"_Money". _

_Kaoru cleared his throat, as he began to speak._

"_When I left the Hanabishi, they lost their only heir. Their family is in ruin. So, by taking me out, they are trying to get closer to the Sakuraba family. Your family Aoi. By eliminating me, they are forcing the Sakuraba family to give up everything. You will be arranged to marry someone that actually has ties to the Hanabishi, to save them. I need you to be careful Aoi."_

_Aoi was in disbelief and she just began to cry again. Kaoru went silent, and held her as he had began too before. _

"_Aoi..darling…" Kaoru said…_

"_My time is almost ending…It's taken me this long to be able to talk to you..to hold you like this…a whole year in earth time. A 100 years here." Kaoru stated as he stroked her hair, his grip on her so tight. _

"_I miss you Kaoru-sama…more than anything…I wish..that I..could..die and be here with you…however, I would be in a world of fire…a permanent world away."_

_She fought back sobs, and forced her sad smile, tears welling in her eyes, threatening to spill again. She looked up at him, her head resting against his shoulder. His eyes were misty and red themselves, but in a more tempered manner. _

"_You are not able to return to me physically…but even still.."_

"_Love is the tie that binds me to you. When I found you in Tokyo, and you fixed my sandal, my dream had came true. I thought…after you had left Hanabishi, I would never see you again. I knew, that If I had to, I would search every corner of the earth to find you. I fell in love with you the first day I laid eyes on you when we were children. Such a love is not easily broken…"_

_She hung her head low, and began to cry again.. Kaoru placed his hand against her hair, and pushed her to lay on his shoulder._

"_But..even..still…you are the only person I will ever love Kaoru-sama! If I never see you again..I will hold this dream to my heart..and lock it away, until death brings me to you again!!" _

"_Oh Aoi…" Kaoru-sama stated. _

_He held her tight to him. _

_They both remained silent as the calm world around them danced in splendor from the wind that caused euphoric comfort. _

_Aoi fell into a lullaby of the beauty and warmth of the Elysium, and the embrace of Kaoru. _

_She was awakened by a bright, beautiful light. Before she could become fully conscious, she felt the bedding of cherry blossoms beneath her body. She opened her eyes, and saw the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. Specks of sparkle, rainbow sparkle, not even this paradise could create, danced around Kaoru. His pearlescent skin glowed in the beautiful aura that illuminated his body. Not even the golden sun could illuminate the flowers in such a beautiful manner. Aoi forced her broken, sorrowed body up to meet his gaze. He had tears running down his face, but he was smiling. Suddenly, a ripping cloth sound was heard, as two giant wings forced their way through his tunic. He was an angel. The cherry blossoms began to rise, and seemed to float, and sparkles illuminated through the flower fields. _

"_Aoi…darling…I have to leave you now." Kaoru said._

_He took her to his chest, holding her against him, his wings closing around the two of them, as the light danced, sparkles and cherry blossoms seemed to float around him. _

_Tears ran down Aoi's face, as she just remained silent, she was unable to speak any words, because Kaoru was so beautiful. _

"_I promise you…whatever happens, I will find my way back to you." Kaoru whispered against her ear, the two of them floating._

_He lifted her chin, and kissed her. She collapsed under that kiss. It was the most amazing experience she had ever felt. He placed her on the ground, floating. _

"_I will be back for you Aoi…whatever happens, I will always love you." Kaoru said._

_He then started flapping the giant, beautiful wings and took Aoi's hand._

"_Keep your eyes to the night sky darling."_

_He then took a running start, and jumped off of the hill. He flapped his wings, the wind whipping at his face. He flew low over the flowers, as sparkles and wind caused them to move. He flew down into the flowers, and grabbed a blue tulip for Aoi. He flew back over Aoi, about 10 feet in the air, and it slowly floated down to meet her palms. He then flew over the tulips. She snapped out of it, gripping the tulip, tears leaving her face._

"_KAORU-SAMA!! KAORU-SAMA!!" _

_She took a running start through the flower field, trying to keep up with him, but he became part of the cyan blanket. She fell to her knees, as the last of the sparkles left. She began to cry, but suddenly felt a wave of sleep was over her. With the tulip clutched to her chest, she fell into the flower field, lulled into sleep by an unknown force. The petals off the tulips scattered as the landed. _


End file.
